The fluorometry instrument core will be directed by Dr. Peter K. Vogt and Dr. Steven A. Kay. The function of this core is to carry out fluorometric measurements described for the studies on integrin inhibition (Cheresh Project) and inhibition of Myc-Max dimerization (Vogt Project). The tests include simple fluorometry in 96-well microplates and fluorescence resonance energy transfer microscopy, a technique used to assay for the dimerization of two fluorescently labeled proteins.